


First Love

by devilishangel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Denial, F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: Eve dreamed of coming to earth for centuries, of having fun and finally being herself – it was the only thing that kept her sane as she watched her husband grow even more distant. It was something to make her life easier as she was forced to watch other married couples in heaven, all of them happy and clearly in love.





	First Love

Eve dreamed of coming to earth for centuries, of having fun and finally being herself – it was the only thing that kept her sane as she watched her husband grow even more distant. It was something to make her life easier as she was forced to watch other married couples in heaven, all of them happy and clearly in love.

She also thought of _him_ , the only one that ever bothered to ask her what she wanted (what she really desired), not once comparing her to Lilith or anyone else.

And then she finally got to leave heaven, taking the chance to be free without a second thought. But things were different now, she realized that the moment she saw him in Lux. He was still kind and patient with her, but there was this pain in his eyes and she felt an urge to make things better for him.

But he made it obvious he didn’t want her to stay, not with him. So she lied, hid the necklace just to spend a little more time by his side. He showed her his true face the same night, prepared for her rejection but visibly scared of it. She kissed him instead, silently trying to show him she would always be there for him – as long as he needed her.

A week passed and for the first time in a while Eve was truly happy, happier then she could have ever imagined to be in heaven. Still she could tell he wasn’t, not really and she had no idea why or how to help.

She noticed his reaction when she called him her boyfriend, hiding her hurt feelings with a joke, inviting him to go back to bed.

It all started making sense when he went back to work, when she had time to think about everything that had happened since she showed up at his club. She wasn’t the one he needed. And it was a bitter reminder of her old life, being cast in the shadow of another woman.

So she tried harder, doing things she thought her would enjoy more, desperate attempts to make him care about her instead of the detective. And despite her efforts she knew deep down she could never replace her, the sad looks on his face when he thought she wasn’t looking were a clear sign she was doing something wrong.

Once again she found herself jealous, watching the way Lucifer and Chloe interacted with each other, trying to hide the jealousy with a smiles and giggles. Still she couldn’t quite hate the detective, she was kind and lovely, doing her best to accept Eve despite her obvious feeling for Lucifer. Not once did Chloe try to make her feel bad and for that reason Eve found herself respecting her, going so far to jump in front of her child at first sign of danger.

She saw them share a moment on the balcony, staying quiet in the corner not to disturb them. And that night Eve promised herself to do what was best for Lucifer, even if it meant staying away. Because even though he was her first love she clearly wasn’t his.

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched seven episodes of season four so far but I really loved Eve and wanted to write something. From what I've seen so far I honestly don't believe Eve wanted to change or hurt Lucifer, I believe she only wanted him to be happy and able to be his true self (or at least what she thought his true self was).


End file.
